Thinking
by FallenAngelForever
Summary: The night after season five, the characters think about each other. Might be oneshot. Please review!


A/N: This will most likely be a oneshot unless you can give me ideas on how to continue it. This takes place the night after season five. Please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be no Audrey.

He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know what time it is. He doesn't know where he's going. All he knows is that he's somewhere. Somewhere being the place outside the cupboard they stuffed him into hours ago. He doesn't know how many hours ago. Maybe its even been a day. He doesn't know. Caked blood rests on his skin. Its dry and scaly and extremely discomforting. He cries to the thought knowing that he may never see the ones he loves again. He wishes he were dead. So he closes his eyes, hoping that they'll never open again, and faces fill his mind.

He sees his daughter, and it pains him to know that she may never forgive him, that she'll die hating him. If he could see her again, he would make everything better, make everything that makes her cry go away. Like when she was little and she'd trip and fall, and he could kiss her booboos away. But he can't do that now. He hopes that she can move on and live a peaceful life, because in his heart, he knows it's what she deserves.

He sees the woman he loves. And its not who'd anyone who knew him would think it was. She's his friend, his friend he's too afraid to tell his real feelings, too afraid of how she'll react, afraid of ruining everything they already have. But most of all he's too afraid for her to get hurt, everyone around him always seems to get hurt. He doesn't want that for her. So he won't tell her how he feels, he doesn't want her hurt. But now he regrets it, she'll never know how he felt. He regrets not knowing what could have happened between the two of them. Now it's too late to know, he wishes he could have kissed her just once.

His girlfriend comes to mind. He never ever loved her. She was just a cover up to hide his real feelings, and now he feels bad. Every time he said he loved her, he never meant it. He feels like he's betrayed her, he's lied so many times. He really hopes that she'll forget he ever existed and that he'll never see her again. He doesn't want to tell her the truth. He doesn't want to hurt another person. Soon, her face flickers away and he's in darkness once more, but this time with a smile. He realises how much he doesn't want to die an American Hero, but with two special people beside him. And with that pleasant thought, he falls asleep.

Thousands of miles away his daughter is crying. Her father has disappeared again. This time no one knows where he is. She's holding a bottle of sleeping pills in her hand, she's not afraid to take them all. Her eyes are red, and it's raining outside, which only makes her feel more depressed. She thinks of her father, the one person that she finds worth living for anymore. She remembers the time her fifth grade class went on a field trip to a marsh to study wetland organisms. He had chaperoned, and had fallen into the marsh by accident. A smile comes to her face as she remembers the plants hanging down from his hair, how wet he was. She whispers the words _I love you dad_ and swallows the pills.

His girlfriend lies on her bed, missing him. She had been the last one to talk to him, and had been questioned all day, now she wonders where he is, and if he's okay. In her hands she's holding a picture of the two of them. They're both smiling. But neither of them really is. She knows that he loves somebody else, and that's okay, she doesn't really love him either. She only ever got together with him anyways because he made her look perfect. She needs to look perfect, otherwise she has no self-esteem. But she's ruined him in a way and she feels horrible. She should just leave now and never return, find a person she really loves. She stares up at the ceiling and watches the fan go round and round and round again.

The woman he loves is sitting on a windowsill in her ex-husband's apartment. She's wondering how she got here, she wants to run back to her apartment and hide. But she can't. The rain is streaming down the window, resembling the tears falling down her face. All her friends have died in less than two days, well one's missing, but in her heart she's certain that she'll never see him again. Now all she has is a bunch of co-workers who don't know her name and an ex-husband she hates. She wishes she had someone's shoulder to cry on, but she doesn't. There were two people she loved so much, but she couldn't choose between the two of them. One died earlier when their workplace was attacked by terrorists, she watched him from behind the glass, she wanted to tell him how she loved him, but the other one was there. Now he's missing and she wishes she could have told him how she felt. She feels her ex-husband come up next to her and kiss her cheek. She wants him gone. But he won't leave. He obviously still has feelings for her. She turns her head away from him and stares out the window.

For all of them, it was the worst moment ever.


End file.
